


Caught

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sex in the office means you could get caught.<br/>Disclaimer: Marvel ain’t mine. So no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Tony could talk and dress at the same time. Of course, pretty much the only time Tony wasn't running his mouth was when it was full of something. Pepper preferred it when his mouth was full of her pussy, but that was just because he was really good with his mouth. But she had to pay attention to whatever he was saying because sometimes, it actually was important and he was also trying to zip her dress up in the back. Helpful, that. 

"I said," Tony said, just a little breathlessly, "I'm pretty sure we scarred Bruce. This is the second time he's caught us both undressed and banging at work." 

Pepper released her hair, letting it fall down over Tony's hands, resting on her shoulders after working the zip. "I think Bruce has other scars that are a lot worse than - wait a minute, he's seen us? Twice?" 

Tony turned her around so she could help him with his shirt. And tie. And whatever else he needed straightened out. "Yes? Well, I've seen him twice. Who knows, he's kind of sneaky and quiet. Not like Legolas or Natasha, they're really sneaky and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh my god, Tony, have they seen us, too?" Pepper slapped his chest. "And I didn't know?" 

He pursed his lips and kind of shrugged, eyes darting from side to side. "Well, there's um. This thing where I'm kind of an." He scratched the back of his head, the corner of his mouth slewing sideways. "Exhibitionist? And you're really gorgeous when you're orgasming - did you know that? Your skin flushes up and nearly glows and your eyes and your _voice_ and..." His own voice trailed off and he took a judicious step backward. 

Pepper took a deep breath and held it to the count of one-point-five before snapping, "Just how many people have seen us having sex, Tony?" 

He rolled his eyes from left to right, touching forefinger-middle finger-ring finger to his thumb. 

She slapped his chest again, hard enough to make him wince. "Tony!" 

"What?" He rubbed at the sting. "I figured they had bad timing or wanted to join in." 

"I swear, Tony Stark, no more sex at the office." Pepper grabbed her shoes and stockings and jacket and huffed away, ignoring Tony's plaintive whine behind her, "But honey!" 

"No but honeys!" she called over her shoulder as she slammed the door behind her. Well...Pepper amended, at least until she found out just who'd seen them. Maybe a little variety might be in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _any, any, (814): I'm pretty sure we scarred one of our coworkers. This is the second time he has caught us both fully undressed and banging at work._  
>  (1-814): Either he has bad timing or he wants to join.
> 
> (From Texts From Last Night)/Yuidirnt


End file.
